


The Story, All of It

by WowWig



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Murder, maybe gay?, relationship, relationships ending, triggering topics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-11
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2020-10-14 20:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20607158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WowWig/pseuds/WowWig
Summary: From Las Vegas to the remote Glenwood Springs, Colorado, James is looking for a new start. After a hard breakup with his fiance, life goes downhill and almost ended. Addictions can control a man's life, how will he cope? Who is this man and what has he done...





	The Story, All of It

Scenery rushed past me, looking out the window I saw nothing but open field and a few cows grazing in the distance. Placing my hand to the window, my heart is heavy when the realization hits that I have really left my home. From Las Vegas to Glenwood Springs, what a change in environment. I knew life would be different and I tried to prepare as much as I could but nothing would ever replace my penthouse in the heart of “Sin City” itself. Some would call that life hectic but luxurious, and who am I to say that they are wrong? Downsizing in a home was the least of my worries, I wanted a new beginning and that’ s exactly what I got.

“Tell us about your life before moving to the Springs.” _click_

_ _ A grin wrapped my cheeks “ well that’s easy.” I sat back in the stiff chair and prepared to relive my life story. What I’m going to reveal to you, seems outlandish, especially for me, but I assure you that every bit is factual. 

**Author's Note:**

> Short chapter, I apologize but the second one will be much longer AND uploaded tomorrow!!!!


End file.
